Bumper devices and support devices are known with motor vehicles for example in the front region. On the support devices, the fascia is supported, which for example comprises bumper elements such as bumper skin or covering.
The bumper device is designed in order to deform on the exceeding of a defined load for example an impact and to absorb energy by doing so.
With the known bumper devices and with the known support devices it has proved to be disadvantageous that the plurality of the individual parts of the support device are plastically deformed through the exceeding of the defined load, which proves to be time-consuming and cost-intensive for a restoration of the support device.
Accordingly, it is desirable to propose a support device, a support unit and a support body for the support device as well as a bumper device, wherein the absorption action is increased and wherein a restoration, for example after a collision, can be realized quickly and cost-effectively.